Love like Glass
by Sky Slayer
Summary: Because she could never hate him. - jerza week prompts!


**A/N: It's day 1 and here I am! I'll be posting all my stuff for Jerza Week 2014 both here and on Tumblr (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Day 1: Passion**

**"Because she could never hate him, for their passion ran too deep into the remains of her broken soul."**

* * *

Her screams went unnoticed, completely overshadowed by the war that was going on around them. Blood soaked the barren, dirt floor, the sound of metal hitting metal loud and frequent.

Erza fell to the ground, her knees hitting the ground with a harsh 'slap'. Her swords fell with her, landing beside her hands. She couldn't believe it-no, she _wouldn't_ believe it. He wouldn't...he wouldn't do this to her.

The cause of her falter chuckled darkly and took another step towards her, a smirk prominent on his lips. Blue locks of hair fell across his forehead, hiding the bloodied gash that ran from one temple to the other. Seeing Erza so weak did many things to him, from making him angry to pleasing him immensely. Magnolia's best was inadvertently kneeling before him, and there was nothing in the world that could satisfy him more. On the other hand, however, he was bitter about how easy it had been to take her down.

"My, my," he drawled. He had a loose hold on his own sword, the intricately-designed metal hanging at his side. "I thought you would be a bigger challenge than that, Erza. I'm disappointed."

She stared up at him, body shaking with suppressed sobs as she realized her childhood lover, the man who still held her heart, was to blame for the chaos that surrounded him. _He _was to blame for the deaths of thousands. _He _was the root of all her problems. _Him_. Jellal.

"B-But?" She stammered, stumbling backwards in a vain attempt to get away from him. He watched in amusement as she leaned back to stare up at him. "But why...? Why would _you_ do all of this?"

"Isn't that obvious, Scarlet?" His voice was suddenly bitter, past memories resurfacing and burning him. All the anger, isolation, and loneliness came back full-force, dizzying him. How dare she ask a question she knew the fucking answer to! "_You _left me for the dead. I was picked up and made into a better man, one who didn't need others to _save him._"

The last two words were spat out venomously, causing the redhead in front of him to flinch in pain. Good; she regretted her actions, then. The new knowledge soothed his soul, just a bit. But not enough to fill in the gaping wound that had been left open for years. No, only seeing her suffer the way he had suffered would do him good, but even then it wouldn't be enough.

Nothing would be enough.

"You know I had no choice-"

"Don't," his voice was cold, voice rising to be heard over the ruckus around them. "Don't sit there and tell me you had to leave. Don't sit there and tell me you missed me all these years, because if you cared _you would've fucking found me_!"

She cried out in denial, knowing missing him was exactly what she had done. There had yet to be a night where she stayed up wishing things could have been different, that it had been him that had escaped and not her. Not even that, but she wished that they had escaped together, so now, so far into the future, they would be happy and together and in _love_. But she was in love with the sweet boy that kept her safe all those nights so many years ago. The boy that had a bright fire in his eyes, one that, no matter the situation, never went out. She was in love with the little boy with the heart of pure gold, the little boy who begged her to leave that...that _hellhole _if and when she got the chance. It had been years since the prison break, and still she regretted keeping her promise.

But the man standing in front of her was _not_ her Jellal. This man was a monster, who that was to blame for thousands upon thousands of deaths. One that was now to blame for the shattered remains of her broken heart.

"I-I hate you!" Her scream of passionate fury echoed through the battlefield, her eyes burning as tears streamed down her cheek. "I hate you and all you've become, and that sad part is I _missed _you. I missed you every single day, and every single night, since I left you behind. And you know what? I was in love with you. I was in love with you up until the moment you revealed yourself to be the mad man behind all this suffering and destruction. I loved the boy I left behind to keep a promise, Jellal, but I _hate _the monster standing before me."

He leaned down so fast she had no chance to react; pressing a rough, emotion-filled kiss against her chapped lips, Erza knew it was coming before it happened. And she knew what she had to do.

Jellal pierced through her broken heart with his sword, blood spraying everywhere as the duo was caught in a fiery, passionate embrace. And as Erza's dying body slowly fell backwards as he removed the sword from her chest and pulled away, she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips.

Because she had kept her promise. By accepting death, she was running away from her problems like she had promised Jellal she would, so many years ago. She was running from the monster he had begun. She ran from the boy who she first fell in love with, first promised her soul to.

She ran.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for today! I hope you enjoyed, I'd love to see your thoughts C: **


End file.
